geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Extensions
Introduction There are 5 GeoFS plugins: FMC, AP++, Nose-Wheel Tiller, Spoiler Arming and SkyX plugin. The spoiler arming extention does not function anymore when adding, but the rest do. SkyX 4.0 NOTE THAT SKYX IN CHROME WEBSTORE IS DOWN THE NEW SKYX 4.0 DOWNLOAD IS HERE SkyX improves current GeoFS planes by adding various liveries and a few other types of planes not seen on Community Contributed or Developed planes (such as the Boeing 717 and Airbus A321). STEPS Edit 1) DOWNLOAD the file in the given link '''here' ''2) '''UNZIP' it'' 3) In '''CHROME' (MUST BE CHROME) , type chrome://extentions'' 4) Turn on '''DEVELOPERS MODE' in UPPER right hand corner'' 5) Press the '''first button' "LOAD UNPACKED EXTENSIONS"'' 6)Place The '''UNZIPPED' file'' 7) DONE Additionally, SkyX4.0 allows players to use voice chat. It is recommended, however, that the player to be thirteen or older to use voice chat. Purchase your license here GeoFS AP++ Introduction Autopilot++ or AP++ is an extention created by Qantas94Heavy. It is an extended version of the current autopilot. This extension is required for FMC. AP++ offers a way for pilots to enable heading, speed and altitude separately and switch from waypoint, latitude and longitude navigation and basic heading navigation. The speed system can be changed from KIAS and Mach. However, the speeds can vary and be misleading. Speed Many pilots who use GeoFS input the speed as in KGAS - knot ground indicated speed. KGAS is used for taxi speed and regular GeoFS autopilot. However, when using AP++, one must use KIAS - knot indicated airspeed. This fluctuates with altitude. KGAS = KIAS + (2+x)2% of KIAS where x represents +1 every 5,000 feet gained (for an example, altitude 15,000 feet would be the third 5,000-ft increment and therefore, x=3). GeoFS FMC Introduction FMC - Flight Management Computer is an add-on for GeoFS that allows V/S Navigation, waypoint navigation, controlled climb and more. It is created by Qantas94Heavy and can be received through special links or via GeoFS Discord. AP++ is required for FMC to run. FMC Does not recognise VOR/DMEs, NDBs and about 10-20% of waypoints, so you will either have to select another waypoint or put the longitude and lattitude. For more information, go to RTE. Use The FMC has become a staple of GeoFS pilots for a long time. Most pilots only use the first and second tab. The first tab allows users to enter waypoints (not all waypoints are registered and VOR/DMEs and NDBs are not accepted). The first tab also allows users to enter their desired flight level and whether or not to select that waypoint to direct to. The second tab mainly directs ETE and ETA. Turning the bottom tab on allows ETE and ETA to be enabled. Some select fliers may use Vertical Navigation, but the first two tabs are most prominent. Panels RTE RTE stands for route. Here, you enter your departure and arrival airport, flight number, waypoints, VORs, DMEs and NDBs, planned altitude, TOC and TOD and selection. You can receive the information through sites like SimBrief or FlightAware. You can also input your navigation aids in LOAD with spaces separating each navigation aid rather than input them one by one. To find a route from FlightAware, type in the ICAO'' ''for the departure and arrival airport, select a route and scroll down until you see decode in the very right box. You will see the name of the navigation aid, the location in LL, the distance travelled, distance remaining and whether or not the navigation aid is a reporting point. LEGS LEGS show the navigation aids. you cannot change anything in this tab. It will show the name of the navigation aid, heading and planned altitude. VNAV VNAV stands for vertical navigation. You may set this to help you climb, and you can set the phase of climb, cruise or descent. PROG PROG stands for progress. You can see your distance remaining, ETE, ETA, next navigation aid, distance to next navigation aid, etc. LOAD You may enter your waypoints followed by a space here if you do not want to directly put the waypoints in the RTE tab. This is often quicker, especially if you copy and paste the route. LOG Log shows everything from your time, speed, heading, average FPS, altitude, LAT and LONG as well as overspeeds, flaps settings, improper timing, pausing, etc. Nose-Wheel Tiller For many large aircraft such as the Airbus A340-600, Boeing 747-8i and the A380-800, it can be hard to navigate across airports - especially since GeoFS is built up, not on. This is why nose-wheel tiller was created. It improves the ease of turning and helps make turning easier. Normally, whilst turning and with Mix Roll-Yaw off, only the rudder and nose wheel move. With the tiller, there is another effect allowing a better turning ability. This is amazing for backtracking. Spoiler Arming This extention, unfortunately, you cannot get anymore due to the outdated programming. With accounts that already have spoiler arming, you have the choice to extend, arm or disengage spoilers. Category:GeoFS